Cold Days
by Adam.L.B
Summary: It's the first time it's ever snowed in Konoha and Naruto can't sleep suddenly he hears footsteps who could it be? NarutoxKibaxSasuke O-S Lemon R&R Author - Alex


It was an unnaturally cold day in Konoha; the snow fell slowly as if it was in slow motion. The streets were littered with the white particles. It had never snowed in Konoha before so many people were stopping to examine the beauty of it, only until the unfamiliar cold reminded them that they were about to freeze to death,

"Gahh why the hell does it have to be so friggin' cold?!" Naruto exclaimed while trying to shift the many blankets on his bed so that he could rest with out catching pneumonia, or having to add another blanket to his stack.

"Why the hell does it have to snow while I'm sleeping?!" Naruto thought to himself. He quickly stopped thinking when he heard footsteps outside. At first Naruto dismissed the noise, but suddenly he heard the footsteps stop at his door. There was no knock. Naruto hastily sprang out of bed to grab the kunai he hid in his dresser and walked to his door. Looking through the eyepiece he saw two figures talking not far from his door. Naruto thought for a minute, he contemplated what was happening "What if it's Itachi and Kisame again. I don't think that Jiraiya would come to save me this time" Naruto said softly. Without thinking anymore Naruto opened the door and one of the figures jumped and pinned Naruto to the ground,

"Get the hell off me you son of a -" Naruto was cut of by the figure giving Naruto a small, playful slap in the face.

"Watch your language is that anyway to any the people you left out in the cold?" Naruto recognised the raven haired boy above him, it was Sasuke.

"Yeah why the hell did you leave us outside for so freaking long?" Kiba growled as he ran in side Naruto's apartment trying to shake off the cold.

"You didn't knock how the hell was I supposed to know?" Naruto said as he threw Sasuke off his chest.

"We rang your door bell for like 5 minutes." Kiba replied,

"Oh that thing's been busted since before I moved in!" Naruto said as he gave a hearty laugh although he was the only person laughing Sasuke and Kiba met his laugh with cold stares as if to say,

"Just. Shut. The. Door" Naruto did so and motioned for them to move into his lounge room. "So what brings you guys by?" Naruto asked as he moved to a single chair as Kiba and Sasuke had taken up his two-seat sofa.

"J-just felt like stopping by is all" Kiba shyly stated, moving his hands out of his jacket. "God it's still so freezing" Kiba said as he plunged his hands back into his pockets.

"Sorry 'bout that guy's I don't have a fireplace but I guess we _could _just huddle up together" Naruto said trying to keep a straight face, but to no avail. Kiba started to blush a dark red and Sasuke saw this as an opportunity.

"Sounds great just sit between us" Sasuke said slyly patting the small space he had made between him and Kiba. Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't resist sitting next to Kiba it was obvious to everyone but them that they liked each other.

"Why don't you get a blanket? Then we can get really close" Sasuke confidently said as if it meant nothing.

"Uhh sure" Naruto mumbled as he got up to grab the blanket from his bed. Sasuke began to let a grin slide across his face.

"I can't believe it, if I do this right I might just get to gat Naruto to love me" Kiba thought unaware that he face was flashing red like a nuclear bomb about to go off.

"Dude, try to play it cool you look like your about to melt" Sasuke said with a low monotone.

"Oh right … thanks" Kiba said startled as he got his mind off his dirty thoughts.

"Here I've only got this one so we'll have to share" Naruto said trying not to sound too exited, as he threw a single white blanket on the couch. Kiba showed no hesitation in taking a corner of the blanket and wrapping himself in it Sasuke waited for Naruto to sit down beside him and then reached for the sheet, and covered himself in it. Naruto was wedged between both the boys, and was quite comfortable there. Kiba intentionally opened his legs slowly to make his touch Naruto's. Naruto started to become aware of this and decided to reciprocate b moving his hand closer to Kiba's 'lower region'. Sasuke saw the slow hand movements from Naruto and thought it was time to make his move as well. With one quick motion Naruto had slipped under Kiba's pants and grabbed Kiba's semi-hard prick in his hand, Kiba let out a slight moan at his touch. Naruto beared a grand smirk, it felt good to watch Kiba moan at the pleasure he was giving him. Sasuke slipped his hand into Naruto's shirt and started to caress his muscles.

"What, did you think I wouldn't join in?" Sasuke said with a sly smile on his face as he continued to rub every part of the blonde's torso Kiba was still in a state of bliss as Naruto had started to pump his erection in his hand.

"Mmmm that feel's sooooo good Naruto" Kiba moaned as he curled his head back in pure ecstasy Sasuke had lowered his mouth onto Naruto's chest and was lashing his tongue all over his nipple. Kiba leaned forward again and looked deep into Naruto's eyes lustfully he met Kiba's gave with a deep kiss. Sasuke removed his head from Naruto's chest and sank lower onto Naruto's boxers licking and rubbing the blonde's erection through the fabric. Naruto let out loud moans into Kiba's mouth which were muffled as soon as they were let out,

"Oh ...I-I'm close …" Kiba whispered softly, Naruto stopped his hands cold in they're tracks.

"I don't want you Cumming to soon we both know you want me, so you'll just have to wait a little bit" Naruto teased as he gave Kiba another soft kiss.

"Sounds good I can't wait" Kiba said excitedly as he started to kiss his uke's neck passionately. Sasuke decided that he wanted to taste Naruto and not just his underwear he slowly pulled up Naruto's underwear, and watched as his fully erect erection popped out from its cloth prison. Sasuke plunged his mouth onto the plump prick in front of him without delay, Naruto let out another loud moan into Kiba's mouth. Kiba and Naruto sat in a soundless lip-lock, Sasuke still attached to Naruto's erection he decided to break off, and stop the silence by saying,

"I think we should move this off the couch don't you?" Sasuke Said seductively still holding Naruto's erection in hand.

"Ok it's about time we really got this started anyway" Kiba replied with a giant grin on his face

"I'm going to enjoy this" Naruto said as he gave Kiba a soft kiss on the cheek. Sasuke let go of Naruto's package, and jumped up and threw the blanket on the ground revealing they're nudity. Naruto quickly got up and pulled Kiba with him, and rested Sasuke at his backside as he faced Kiba. Sasuke held his member at Naruto's entrance,

"You ready?" Sasuke asked smugly

"Yeah" Naruto replied as he pulled Kiba in for another kiss. Sasuke quickly plunged into Naruto; he in turn let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. The pain soon subsided as Sasuke fell into a smooth rhythm,

"You ok now?" Kiba asked lovingly

"Yeah you can start now" Naruto replied squinting a little

"Ok" Kiba said softly as he readied his still-hard prick up to Naruto's mouth, Naruto latched onto the meat in front of him and started to lick it from end to end leaving a Kiba in pure ecstasy. Sasuke had begun to speed up he couldn't hold back for much longer. Naruto was smugly enjoying the fact that he was able to pleasure both the boys at the same time; Kiba had started to moan Naruto's Name loudly and had enthralled his hand in his lover's blonde locks. Kiba couldn't hold on a moment longer,

"O-oh… Naruto! I'm g-gonna cum" Kiba loudly moaned as he shot his salty white ropes in Naruto's waiting mouth. Kiba withdrew his limp member from the blonde's mouth and gave Naruto a passionate kiss. Sasuke continued to ram Naruto's arse until he felt his climax come close. Without warning Sasuke came into Naruto. Sasuke let out a long string of loud moans,

"Oh god that felt great" Sasuke sighed as he retracted himself Naruto. Naruto rolled onto his back and let out a big sigh.

"Here I'll take care of that" Kiba said pointing to Naruto's raging boner

"Thanks" Naruto said still in a stupor. Kiba moved himself down to Naruto's erection and took it into his hand, and started to pump it vigorously. Naruto started to writhe in pleasure as Kiba raised his head to meet Naruto's in a heated kiss. Naruto pulled Kiba in closer and muffled a drawn out moan as he came into Kiba's hand.

"I love you Kiba" Naruto whispered as he sat up against the couch,

"I love you too" Kiba said loudly unable to contain his joy

"Aww no-one loves me" Sasuke said sarcastically, Kiba and Naruto let out a good long laugh and said,

"Aww don't worry we love you" as they both glomped Sasuke.

THE END


End file.
